Saturday morning
by pamy
Summary: It's Saturday morning and Jacob Black is sure they have finally lost their mind. oneshot. Pre-twilight. please review.


**NO idea where this came from. i know this is completely out of Character. Billy and Charlie would never act this way. But it just popped into my head and woudln't go away. So here it goes. Please review. **

* * *

It's Saturday morning and Jacob Black is sure they have lost it.

Completely lost it. He wonders if perhaps it comes with age. If maybe it's an illness of some kind. He came out of his room ready for a new day. He never expected to see this. He stands there in the doorway and simply stares. Of all the things he expected to see when he walked into his kitchen, this wasn't one of them. He doesn't know what to do. Doesn't move. He simply stares.

There stands Charlie. For a brief second he wonders what the hell Charlie is doing at his house so early in the morning But he forgets that instantly. Charlie stands there. In his pajamas. If there was one thing he never wanted to see it was that. _(Not to self never ever stay over at Charlie's house. NEVER!)_ It takes him almost a full minute to get over that shock. Then he realizes that he's not wearing any shoes. Just socks. He looks out of breath.

One quick look out the window tells him why. There's no car outside. The meaning of that observation slowly sinks in. No way. No freaking way. Charlie Swan had run all the way from his house here? In his pajamas? Without shoes on? Alright it's official he has lost it. He's standing in front of his father and for a second Jacob thinks his father might still act normal.

Then they are both suddenly laughing. Laughing and cheering. Billy claps him on the back and says he's happy. And it's about time. And Jacob stands there dumbfounded. Staring at his father and his best friend. Laughing. Clapping each other on the back. It's not until that moment he realizes his father is also in his pajamas. And all Jacob Black can do is stare at the scene in front of him. If they start singing he'll lose it.

He keeps staring. His mind is working a thousand miles per hour. Scenarios flash trough his head. He can't see a reason why they would do this. And he though his father had lost him when he told him about the Cullens. (Seriously, vampires?) But now he's sure. He doesn't know whether he should burst out laughing at the obvious ridiculousness of it all. Or if he should run away and never look back. Maybe he should call an ambulance.

He thinks they have finally both lost their mind. And he wonders briefly where he will live from now on. He wishes no he prays that nobody comes to see them right now. He knows he should move but he can't. He's staring at the scene. And he can't seem to look away. It seems like an eternity passes before they notice he's standing there.

They both grin like that damn cat from Alice in wonderland. Alright he was wrong. He had thought they couldn't look more insane. He was wrong. In fact he was getting kind of scared. Maybe running wasn't such a bad idea after all. He could always live with Quill or Embry. Hell he could even go to Phoenix and stay with Bella. Anywhere but here. Anywhere at all.

His father says something about coming to celebrate. He simply shakes his head. To dumbfounded to actually be able to form words. Neither one seems to notice how ridiculous they look. Maybe they don't care. They just grin at him and then Charlie says something about Bella. But he's so happy and talking so fast Jake doesn't actually catch it the first time he says it. His father has to repeat it. They both laugh like little children again. Bella is moving to Forks.

Suddenly the scene in front of him starts to make sense. Though why Charlie couldn't have worn clothes or taken his car is beyond him. He wants to cheer as well. But he doesn't. He really doesn't. He's pretty sure the scene in front of him has scarred him for life. He mumbles something about how glad he is and finally runs for it. He finds refuge in his garage. Their his smile finally appears on his face and he jumps in the air. Yes!!!! At another time he might have actually burst out in a song or something.

It's Saturday morning and he's pretty sure they have finally lost it. It doesn't matter.

He's to happy to care.


End file.
